The present invention relates generally to an outlet box having a partition therein for separating different voltage sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to a partition which is insertable into a box interior for separating the box into different voltage, circuit, or current source compartments.
It has long been known to use electrical outlet boxes to mount various electrical termination devices such switches and receptacles therein. These outlet boxes typically include a back wall and a perimetrical side wall defining an open front face and a box interior. Electrical wires are run into the box interior through a knockout opening in the back wall or side wall and are terminated to the electrical termination devices such as switches or receptacles mounted in the box interior along the front face.
It has also been known to use electrical outlet boxes to terminate wires of different voltages, circuits or current sources. For example, an electrical outlet box may house an electrical receptacle or switch which terminates power conductors and may also house data or communication termination devices for terminating low voltage data/communication wires.
Various applicable codes such as the National Electrical Code and the Canadian Electrical Code require that where an outlet box houses wires and termination devices of different voltages, the different voltages must be housed in separate compartments. Many outlet boxes are available which provide for the compartmentalized receipt of termination devices and wires of different voltages.
The art has also seen the use of multi-gang boxes where components of the box are provided so that the box may be formed to accommodate a plurality of termination devices by ganging the boxes together. In such multi-gang situations, in order to install a divider, it is often necessary to disassemble the multi-gang box and reassemble the box with the divider in place. Furthermore, many of the dividers which are provided to separate various voltages, require additional mounting hardware and attachment locations on the box itself. This greatly increases the cost and the complexity of making such an assembly.
It is desirable therefore to provide an electrical outlet box of the multi-gang variety where a divider may be used to easily divide various voltages accommodated by the box.
An electrical outlet box is provided having a back wall, a perimetrical side wall surrounding the back wall and defining an open front face in a box interior. The back wall includes a plurality of removable ground screws threadedly attached thereto. A box divider is insertable into the box interior through the front face. The box divider includes a planar divider wall and a transverse mounting bracket extending from one edge thereof. The transverse bracket includes a screw threaded aperture for allowing mounting of the divider to the back wall using one of the ground screws.
The transverse bracket may include a boss formed by a convex protrusion extending toward the open front face. The convex protrusion provides a surface which prevents attachment of a ground wire thereto.
The planar divider walls may include frangible end portions which are detachable therefrom. The planar wall length is thereby adjustable to accommodate different box depths.
The box divider may be integrally formed of conductive metal for attachment to a metal box.